PS I love you
by CityGirl419
Summary: Draco made a mistake, one that he's afraid will ruin his life. But when Ginny gives him a second chance, will he mess that one up too or will they live happily ever after? Written for Hogwarts Online Forum


**A/N Okay. So this was written for Hogwarts Online. It was a massive 17 prompt challenge. I had to use all 17 in one story and this is what my brain came up with! :) I hope you guys like it. I'm still not too sure about it myself. Lol. The prompts are all bolded. :) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**~Desty**

He couldn't do it anymore. He was done with it. He was done with the lying and the deceit. Eyes puffy and red, he walked on the side of the street. Unable to contain the sadness that was rushing over him like clouds on a rainy day. It wasn't that he didn't love her or didn't want to be with her. It was that he couldn't take hiding it anymore. He was Draco Malfoy; he shouldn't have to hide anything from the world.

The day had been rainy, but it had finally stopped falling. Draco looked to the sky to see a beautiful **rainbow** glaring down on him. Almost as if it were questioning him. Making him wonder whether or not he should really be doing this. It wasn't like Draco had much of a choice. He had to do this. He couldn't deal with going behind people's backs about this anymore. He had to just get it over with. It wasn't like they could out their relationship. That would cause chaos that Draco didn't want. There was no way a Weasley and a Malfoy could be together without people going crazy about it, and he didn't want that.

There was an old muggle pub in London that Draco had told her to meet him at. He figured it was secluded enough from the wizarding world that no one they would know would be there. He hoped he was right. They normally didn't risk going out in public with their relationship. This was different though, this was the end of their relationship.

Draco saw several different places on the way to the pub. Like an ice cream parlor called **Ice Queen**. He thought of Ginny, and how she would love to go there. Draco thought the name was actually rather creative but didn't think much else of it. He was too busy climbing into the **rabbit hole** he dug for himself in whenever he got sad, like he was now. He didn't want to end the only relationship to ever truly make him happy, but he had to. It couldn't continue.

A deep sigh erupted from Draco's chest as he thought about what he was about to do. _**"**__**There's never an easy way to tell someone bad news. You either tell them or wait for them to find out some other way and hope they don't hate you for not telling them sooner."**_ The thought had never come to him before now. He imagined it was because he was about to break two hearts. His own, and hers. Draco had originally thought about just trying to stay completely away from her. No contact, no owl's, nothing. But he couldn't do it. She deserved some kind of closure with him.

Finally reaching his destination, Draco entered the pub to see her waiting for him. Her vivid red hair standing out more so than anything. A thought ran through Draco's mind that she ought to be in a field of **wild flowers** and not in a muggle pub waiting for him to break her heart. She smiled her welcoming smile, the one that Draco lived for. The one that could make him happy even when he was depressed. **"Is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"** Ginny winked her normal flirty wink. Draco felt the need to answer that with something like 'What do you think, **you sexy pixie**?', but felt it wouldn't be conducive to the conversation they were about to have.

"Hey, Gin. How're you?" Draco gave her a small smile and kissed her on the cheek before sitting down in the booth across from her.

"I'm alright. Kind of wondering what's up with you. You're acting weird, Dray." Ginny's eyebrows burrowed at this, Draco knew he was acting weird and obviously Ginny noticed it as well. He knew he would have to get this conversation over with.

"Ginny... we need to talk. And I know you're not going to like it. I think we should..." Draco started it, but he couldn't finish his sentence. It hurt too much. Ginny was the only person that truly got him. The only person he felt comfortable being around as himself instead of someone he wasn't.

**"Go ahead, finish it. After all, it's always about you."** The words pierced Draco's ears. How could she possibly think that! Draco knew she had a temper. It was something they had in common. One of the many things they had in common.

"What is that supposed to mean? How is this all about me?"

"Nothing. Why are you doing this?" Ginny looked down, like she couldn't meet his gaze anymore, and he couldn't blame her. A rush of guilt flooded through Draco. He couldn't do this. He couldn't break up with her. He would hide it, he would do anything. He just couldn't say goodbye to her. Not now.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I thought it would be for the best, but it isn't and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to break up with you. I shouldn't have even thought about it. Please... forgive me." Draco gave her a pleading look. Hoping that she would look over his mental lapse. He couldn't loose her. He just had a lot on his mind.

"**It's hard to trust someone the second time around after they already gave you reason not to trust them.** You just gave me that reason." She knew he was going to break up with her. Why would she want to overlook that, no matter how much Draco pleaded, but it was worth a try.

"Please... I need you in my life. I can't live without you. I just, I wasn't thinking straight, Gin!"

"Yeah, well maybe I can't live with you anymore." The words acted like daggers shooting through Draco's heart. He knew she was just trying to find excuses to yell at him. To break up with him. To end it. It was her defense. Either way, Draco got mad too.

"**I can't believe how selfish **_**you**_** are. So this is it? After all we've been through**?" Draco used the selfish card that Ginny had just pulled on him. She chose to ignore it though. Draco felt hypocritical since he was just trying to break up with her.

**"I'm taking my heart back and leaving the pieces on the floor. Despite the memories, I can't do this anymore."** Ginny looked away from Draco and grabbed her purse. She stormed from the pub without another word. Draco couldn't let that happen though, he ran after her.

"Ginny. Please don't do this! I said I was sorry! I shouldn't even have thought about it!" Draco yelled but it was too late. She had apparated away. Too fast for Draco to catch her.

3 weeks later

It had been weeks since Draco had seen Ginny. She had made herself scarce from the world. Draco couldn't find her, even when he tried. Even when he needed her more than anything. She had disappeared. It was that reason alone that Draco was surprised to see Ginny at the same pub she broke it off at. Draco had grown accustomed to going there. Mainly because he loved torturing himself.

He had been drinking a cup of coffee and reading the muggle newspaper when she walked in. She saw him immediately, and walked over. Like she knew he was going to be here. Draco's heart fluttered when he saw her. Just like it always had when they were together.

"Hi," was all she said. She stood there looking awkward and extremely adorable, in Draco's eyes at least. "I figured we needed to probably talk."

"I figured you didn't want to talk to me anymore. Especially since you seemed to drop off the face of the planet." Draco was bitter, he knew he was. "Do you even miss me at all?"

**"Of course, I miss you. But that doesn't mean the worlds stops spinning. Life goes on, and so do I.**" Draco's life hadn't gone on thought. That was just it. Draco's life was through Ginny and he ruined it all. Just because he was tired of having to hide their relationship.

**"Since we met, there's no moment I regret. **You just... you went down the wrong path when you almost broke up with me. And I couldn't stand to have that heartbreak happen. So I did it before. Because if you were thinking about it once, you could think about it again. The next time... you might go through with it." If it wasn't for the content in which she spoke it, Draco would have laughed when she mentioned them meeting. They had their own little secret inside joke about that. They like to pretend they never met at Hogwarts. That everything Draco said and did then, didn't happen.

"It's not like I meant to. **There are no trails through a woman's heart.**" Draco didn't think any man knew exactly how a woman thinks. What the best way to win her is. Or most things about them.

"**Break ups are hard**, Dray." Ginny looked like she was still upset about the break up. Like she didn't want to be broken up with Draco. Like she maybe still loved him. It was worth a shot to try. Draco was going to get a second chance if it killed him.

"Then let's not break up. How about this. I'm going to pay for my coffee. Then we can go somewhere. Anywhere. I've heard those muggle bowling alleys can be rather fun." Draco smirked at Ginny. There was confusion and contemplation in her eyes. Draco had become good at reading the emotions on Ginny's face throughout the years. It was something that he come to find important in their relationship.

"How do I know you're not just gonna up and break up with me. I don't want that heartbreak. So I do it before they can break up with me." Ginny looked down.

"Ginny. I love you. I was just tired of hiding our relationship. But I'm fine with it. As long as you're in my life." Draco meant it. He wouldn't even think of breaking up with her again. She was his soul mate. "Let's start over. Pretend this never happened. Fall in love all over again." Draco smiled before walking up to the bar to pay. He asked the bar tender for a piece of paper and pencil and wrote a quick note to Ginny, even though she was in the bar with him.

_Meet me on the corner of this street. Take a left when exciting the pub. There's a Bowling Alley there, I just asked.. It'll be our first date. I promise to be a perfect gentleman. _

_-Your Dray_

_**PS. I love you.**_

6 months later

Walking in the middle of park at midnight was such a romantic thing. For Draco it was at least. The last six months were some of the best in his life. Ginny gave him a second chance, and he made sure she didn't regret it. They were walking, hands intertwined. They were in complete bliss. Both completely happy.

"I'm glad we started over, Dray. I really am." It made Draco's heart flutter.

"So am I. **All the fun things that we do wouldn't be as fun if it wasn't for you.** It's like my life isn't complete without you." Draco meant it. He always meant whatever he said to Ginny. His mind jumped back to when he was a cruel person. Then to how he changed. How this change brought him to Ginny, and how he was so happy the change happened.

"You're just saying that, lover boy," Ginny smiled at him.

"Oh am I? Then am I just doing this?" Draco had been waiting for the perfect moment and this one was just about it. He got down on one knee and took the ring he had bought a couple of weeks ago out of his pocket. "I think it's time everyone knew about our relationship. By you wearing this ring on your finger. I love you. I have always loved you. Since the moment we met," he paused to give a nervous laugh at their inside joke. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life. If only you'll say yes."

Ginny was almost in tears, but wasn't because that wasn't who she was. She was too strong for that. So instead she grabbed Draco and brought him up to her level so she could give him a kiss. A kiss that meant yes. She would marry him, because she loved him too. Because she wanted him for the rest of her life like he wanted her.

When they broke apart the kiss, Draco moved his mouth to her ear to be able to whisper in it, "P.S. I love you."


End file.
